The present invention relates to the field of billiard table accessories, more particularly to devices for automatically separating a cue ball from the other object balls as the balls are conveyed from the billiard pockets to separate storage locations.
In coin operated billiard tables it has long been a problem to successfully separate the cue ball from object balls once the cue ball has been inadvertently "scratched" or dropped into one of the table's pockets during play. Ordinarily such tables are provided with return runs for the object balls that lead from each pocket to a common single file run. Balls received in any one of the six pockets will roll to the common single file return run and finally roll out into an access or storage area. A coin operated door or mechanism is normally situated at the access area or storage to prevent the object balls from being removed until a further coin is inserted. However, should the cue ball be inadvertently dropped into one of the pockets, the game is terminated unless the cue ball can be separated or returned to the playing table.
Proabably the approach most frequently used in separating the cue ball from the other object balls is to construct the cue ball slightly larger in diameter than the object balls so that physical separation can be made on the basis of ball diameter. Another commercially available process involves providing a cue ball with a ferrous material in the interior that may be influenced by a permanent magnet to separate the magnetic cue ball from the object balls. However, in such situations the cue ball generally has a greater weight than the object balls and consequently has a different momentum associated with its mass causing inaccuracies in the play on the table.
The applicant has previously devised a unique automatic cue ball separating device for separating a metal containing cue ball from other object balls in which the cue ball may be of the same weight as the object balls to overcome the previous disadvantages. The applicant's concept is incorporated in a patent application Ser. No. 658,251, filed Feb. 17, 1976 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,845) entitled "Automatic Cue Ball Separating Return Assembly for Billiard Tables".
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a significantly improved automatic separating device over the one previously designed by the applicant.
A further object of this invention is to provide an automatic cue ball separating device that is highly accurate and reliable.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an automatic cue ball separating device that is extremely economical to manufacture and reliable in operation.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a ball separating device that is extremely sensitive to cue balls containing rather small amounts of metallic material such as aluminum.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a unique automatic cue ball separating device in which the device can be separated from the object balls almost simultaneously the detection of its presence.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.